Celui qui a survécu
by Ysea Blue
Summary: OS. Post-War. 10 ans après, Noël 2008, George Weasley ne s'est certes pas arrêtez de vivre après la perte de son jumeau, mais prend finalement conscience qu'il doit arrêter de se contenter de survivre. {désolé pour le mauvais résumé. premier écrit}


Auteur : YseaBlue

Titre : Celui qui a survécu.

Rating: K

Disclaimer : je n'ai malheureusement pas le génie de cette fameuse blonde du nom de JK Rowling à qui l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient totalement. Seulement cet os a été écrit par mes soins.

Avertissement : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont pu être laissé derrière moi que ce soit de grammaire/orthographe/vocabulaire/... malgré mes deux relectures.

* * *

 **Celui qui a survécu.**

George entra dans la salle de bain et sursauta en se retrouvant face à une jeune fille brune, une de ses énièmes conquètes dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? gromela-t-il

\- Pas pratique cette peinture noire sur les mirroirs, je peux même pas me maquiller convenablement, dit-elle d'une voix qui le fit grimacer d'avantage

\- Bh dégage, t'es moche de toute façon, avec ou sans maquillage !

Elle s'en alla, offusquée et criant sur le chemin vers la porte du petit studio que le rouquin louait depuis 10 ans. Il se contenta de souffler et de se glisser dans la petite douche. Lorsqu'il en ressortit il glissa un regard vers le petit miroir peint de noir et se brossa les dents, coiffant avec habitude les mèches rousses. Il s'habilla tout aussi machinalement et prit son petit déjeuner parcourant en diagonal la Gazette. Il paressa toute la matinée et ce n'est qu'une fois les aiguilles de sa montre se dirigeant dangereusement vers les 18 heures qu'il se decida à sortir dehors pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

Lorsque le flou s'effaça il faisait face au Terrier qui se tenait tant bien que mal debout. Il souffla et rejoignit la porte qui s'ouvrit sur deux bouilles. Il ébourriffa les chevelures rousses de ses neveux et les suivit jusque dans le salon où il salua la famille présente. Il accepta de prendre entre ses bras la petite Lily Luna, dernière née de l'union Potter-Weasley, et dont il était l'heureux parrain. Ses grands yeux chocolat le fixaient alors qu'il se lançaient dans une série de grimaces pour faire sourire le bambin ce qui fut comme toujours un franc succès et les sourires et petit éclats de rires lui remplirent le coeur d'une douce chaleur bienfaitrice qui le fit doucement sourire.

Ils étaient à table, il se trouvait à côté de Charlie qui s'était joint à lui pour trouver les places les plus éloignés de la doyenne de la famille. Les deux Weasley, éternels célibataires, avaient bien compris que pour leurs propre biens mieux valaient se tenir à l'écart de la matriache et ses questions inquisitrices.

\- Peux-tu aller chercher les buches de Noel dans la cuisine s'il te plait, Fred? dit-elle avant de se reprendre et de placer ses mains devant sa bouche ouverte dans un hoquet de stupeur.

Georges cacha sa souffrance derrière un visage impassible et se leva de table se dirigeant vers la cuisine avant de se retourner avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Franchement femme, et tu te dis être notre mère? dit-il dans un petit rire.

Il se rua ensuite dans la cuisine pour cacher ses yeux brillants alors que dans la pièce adjacente la tension était toujours palpable bien que légerement moindre. George revint faisant léviter les trois buches qu'il déposa sur la table lançant par la suite un sort de découpe. Il passa par sa mère et embrassa une de ses joues effaçant une des larmes qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux marrons ridés. Ce geste marqua la fin de la tension préalablement installé et les enfants se ruèrent sur les différentes buches sentant parfaitement l'air se faire plus léger.

Il aida ses frères et soeurs à aller mettre au lit les différents enfants qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, veillé toute la nuit pour pouvoir ouvrir au plus vite leurs cadeaux. Oncle George eut raison d'eux lorsqu'il sortit l'éternel "plus vite vous dormirez, plus vite vous serez réveillés pour ouvrir vos cadeaux". Les enfants de tout âges se repartirent dans les différents lits du grenier réhabilité en dortoir par Molly lorsqu'à son plus grand plaisir le nombre de ses petits-enfants avaient augmenté.

\- Tu pourrais dormir ici mon chéri, ta chambre est toujours libre tu sais, comme ça tu seras déjà là pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, insista Molly comme tout les ans

\- Je sais maman mais j'ai un projet en cours qu'il faut que je termine, c'est pour la boutique, j'ai pris du retard, mentit-il avec un sourire en demi-teinte

Molly sembla accepter sa fausse excuse et le laissa partir après quelques recommandations et une longue étreinte symbole muet d'une excuse pour sa remarque du dîner.

George marcha lentement dans le jardin, expulsant de sa baguette un gnome qui se promenait là. Il se retourna lorsqu'un jet similaire apparut de derrière lui. Harry Potter. Le père de famille sourit à son beau-frère et l'attira vers le coin du jardin amenagé en petit terrain de Quidditch sur l'un des deux bancs des équipes.

\- Oui ça va, je ne vais pas me suicider, lâcha le rouquin

\- Je n'en doute pas George, répondit Harry, je pense juste qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière tes sourires et tes blagues. Tu as le droit de faire tomber le masque de temps en temps.

\- Mmh, marmonna l'autre

\- Je t'adore, tout autant que j'adorais Fred et ça fait mal de te voir sans lui mais ça fait encore plus mal de te voir te cacher. J'ai énormément de respect pour toi et tu le sais, je t'ai toujours apprécié depuis la première fois que vous m'avez parlé et m'avez aidé à monter dans le train. Je vous ai toujours vu comme des grands-frères, vous m'avez toujours protégé, vous m'avez donné l'héritage de mes pères sans le savoir et...il s'interrompit, je veux juste que tu sois heureux Georgie, lâcha le brun en tournant son regard émeraude vers le Weasley

\- Expecto Patronum, dit-il soudainement faisant sortir de sa baguette une forme flou argenté qui s'effaça avant de terminer la forme de l'animal, cela fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai plus réussi à produire un patronus corporel et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai aucun souvenirs heureux qui ne l'implique pas. J'ai vécu 20 ans de ma vie avec lui, tout les jours, toutes les heures. Putain, il marqua une pause, tu t'es jamais demandé comment Lupin a fait pour vivre après qu'il ait perdu ses trois meilleurs amis la même nuit, les trois personnes qui l'avaient soutenu, accepté et avec qui il a vécu les plus belles de ses années? Moi maintenant je sais et j'ai à présent un respect énorme pour lui.

\- Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit pour être celui qui a survécu, souffla Harry, un jour Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir pitié des vivants mais des morts et j'ai mis longtemps à assimiler tout cela mais maintenant c'est fait. On ne fera pas revenir les morts, il faut les laisser en paix et vivre pour eux, du mieux qu'on peut. On leur doit bien ça non?

George ne répondit pas. Il faisait tourner sa baguette magique entre son index et son majeur.

\- Il y a un lit de libre au grenier, Teddy n'est pas là, lui souffla Harry

Le brun une main pressant son épaule, se leva puis s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la maison. George le regarda s'effacer dans la pénombre ambiante. Il leva le regard vers le soleil étoilé, cherchant la plus brillante.

\- Fred, chuchota le rouquin, que peux-tu bien faire en haut? il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. Des fois, souvent, je donnerais tout pour être à ta place. Etre celui qui a survécu de nous deux est le plus mauvais et horrible rôle. Je mentirais si je disais n'avoir jamais songé à te rejoindre. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une solution. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Maman. Puis de toute façon je pense pas être assez gryffondor pour ça, pas assez courageux.

Fred, tu te rappelles de ces fois ou seuls dans notre chambre on s'offusquait que les autres nous voit comme un alors qu'on était bel et bien deux êtres distinct? De ces fois où on en avait marre d'être Fred et George, qu'on voulait être parfois George et Fred? De toutes ces blagues que l'on a fait pour attirer l'attention sur nous parce que l'on était pas le premier fils, parce que l'on était pas le cool dragonnier, parce que l'on était pas studieux, parce que l'on était pas le plus jeune fils, parce que l'on était évidemment pas la petite dernière, l'unique fille Weasley. Alors on est devenu les farceurs, ceux qui sont toujours prêt à faire rire, à ramener la lumière et la gaieté même en temps de guerre. 10 ans que l'on est séparé et pourtant je m'en remets toujours pas. Je peux pas me regarder dans le miroir, j'ai banni tout ceux qui ont pu se trouver sur mon chemin, parce que dès que je croise mon reflet j'ai l'impression de te voir toi, en face de moi. Et le vide est toujours aussi profond en moi. Une partie de moi est parti en même temps que toi, avec toi. On était deux, certes, mais on était lié, on était plus que frères.

Tu me manques Forge, tellement. Il commence à neiger, cela me rapelle la fois où on a été puni car on avait jeté des boules de neiges sur l'arrière du turban de Quirell... Haha, dire que l'on a jeté de la neige à la figure de Voldy me fait toujours rire.

Tu te souviens de notre sixième année? Quand on voulait participer au Tournoi et que l'on a tenté de mettre nos noms dans la Coupe de Feu? On ne se doutait pas que ce serait là l'unique fois où on se verrait l'un face à l'autre vieux. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me dire que je vais vraiment te voir vieillir mais ce serait me mentir.

Ca fait 10 ans que je tiens la boutique seul, que je dois inover seul, que je vis dans le passé. 10 ans que je survis. Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je le promets, pour toi, pour eux, et surtout pour moi, je promets d'arrêter de survivre. Aujourd'hui 10 ans après, je vais commencer à vivre.

Avec un sourire il se leva et s'en alla vers la maison, grimpant par la suite les multiples escaliers jusqu'au grenier où il se glissa en silence dans les couvertures du lit du fils Lupin le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il allait vivre. Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques temps un petit Fred Weasley II viendra montrer le bout de son nez sur cette terre. Il sourit à l'image d'un bébé dans ses bras, un bébé qu'il pourrait appeler le sien. Oui il allait arrêter de survivre, il était temps de vivre.

\- Alors Forge, comment se porte Gred? demanda l'un des trois hommes en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Bien bien Patmol, répondit le rouquin, il a enfin comprit tu avais raison Lunard.

\- Lunard et sa sagesse ont toujours raison, ronronna Sirius en se collant à son ami.

\- Rah dégage sac à puces, grogna Remus avec un amusement clairement visible dans ses prunelles dorées.

Les trois hommes rigolèrent alors que le quatrième prenaient sa forme animagus pour reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Lupin. Fred regarda les trois autres, les maraudeurs qui avaient pour George et lui été leurs pères spirituels. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans que les trois autres l'avaient accueillis comme le quatrième membre qu'ils attendaient depuis la trahison de Queudver et qui été arrivé "juste à temps". Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis sa mort il se sentait pleinement en paix. Il faudrait encore du temps pour cicatriser completement les plaies mais il avait confiance. Ils allaient y arriver, ils allaient vivre avec son absence sans jamais l'oublier. Et il ferait de même. Il les attendrait et les accueillerait chacun à leur tour quand viendra le temps, le plus tard possible.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon écrit. Je sais que cela n'est pas spectaculaire, grandiose ou que sais-je. C'est simplement ce qui ce passe dans mon esprit quand je pense à l'après-guerre pour George voilà voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A très vite pour un autre écrit, sur l'après-guerre également mais centré sur Harry d'avantage.

 _ **Y** sea_ _ **B** lue_


End file.
